The Lead Gate
by Skulz
Summary: A reporter's car has broken down half way to her destination... What will she encounter during her visit to Silent Hill? PG-13 for swearing and violence... Death to come!
1. Stuck Here

**The Lead Gate  
**  
_Author: Skulz  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Angst/Horror  
  
Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to the Konami company, not me. The characters are not based on anyone, so don't get pissed off if you see your name in my story.  
  
POV: Third Person  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Don't flame, this is my first Silent Hill fanfic, and I really don't know too much about the games. Don't hurt me!  
  
Author's Notes: I started writing this one lonely night when I was thinking about popular scary videogames. I didn't want to write Resident Evil because I already tried that and it didn't work so...  
  
Dedication: For Wiggy!

* * *

_  
**Chapter 1: Stuck Here**  
  
Emily Truman pushed through the crowd, trying helplessly to get to the scene of the crime. She was a puny woman, seemingly harmless, but with a dark side that you didn't want to mess with. No one who truly knew her would dare 'fuck' with her.  
  
When she finally got to the front, the cops were already dragging the witness away. She knew she'd never get another chance with this news article. So, Ms. Truman walked away from the scene, cameraman behind her. She looked at the cameraman. He was seemingly quiet, but he had a sweet face. Emily realized she didn't even know his last name.  
  
"Do you suppose we'll ever catch a good story, Dave?"  
  
"The name's Dan," he quietly reminded her.  
  
"Oh... sorry," she muttered. She felt the cunning wind behind her, hurriedly pushing the reporter towards the van.  
  
Once they got inside, Emily tried to start their vehicle with much difficulty. "I think it's dead."  
  
"What? The engine?"  
  
"What did you think I was talking about, dipshit?"  
  
Suddenly the earth began to shake aggressively, as if and quake was occurring. Paper, coffee, and film were violently tossed about... and by the time the tremor had finished, a whole month's work was ruined.  
  
"What the fuck was that...." Emily muttered. She stepped outside and looked around. There was no one in sight, and all was now foggy. "Hey, Dan?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, stepping outside.  
  
"Look..."  
  
The cameraman looked at the thickening fog. "I think we'd better radio for help or something." He took her hand and they headed back into the van.  
  
Emily turned on the radio, but all she heard was the white noise. She tried to find the right frequency for help, but she could not get any transmissions. "Dan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Looks like we're staying here tonight."


	2. Figure in the Darkness

**Chapter 2: Figure in the Darkness**

The next morning, Emily awoke, alone. She saw that Dan was gone searching for help or something. She put on her shoes and went outside. It was a foggier day than yesterday making for an eerier atmosphere. She had the urge to get back in the van and drive as far from here as possible, but there was some deep and undefined desire to stay. "Dan!" she called, hoping he would answer. She walked for a little while, calling his name and wondering if this was really just a bad dream.  
  
Off in the distance, she could just make out a figure that was slowly (but surely) coming closer. The reporter looked around for a weapon of some sort, for she knew the person... or whatever was NOT Dan. On the ground, by her feet, there was a short metal pole. It wouldn't be much help for defence but it was better than nothing. As the figure loomed closer, Emily readied herself like a baseball player. "Okay, Em, let's save the day..." she told herself. "AAHAWWWWWWWWW" was the reporter's battle cry as she charged at the target... And now as she got even closer, she saw it was a young man. "Huh?" She stopped in her tracks.  
  
The man looked stunned, "Ah! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Emily dropped the weapon. "What the hell?"  
  
"Um, sorry. You see, I've been alone here for a while."  
  
Emily slowly stepped away. "Who are you, exactly?"  
  
The man nodded. "I came with 4 other officers, and now... well they're all gone."  
  
"Holy crap," Emily muttered, "So what exactly happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I mean, there are no bodies; nothing. It's as if they've vanished!" The man sighed. "I'd phone for help, but... none of the phones work here."  
  
"I know. None of the radio equipment in the van is working either. All I can hear is the white noise."  
  
"Do you s'pose I could take a look, Ms..."  
  
"Emily Truman."  
  
He smiled, "I'm Wilson Marley, South Vale Police Department."


	3. Better Than Alone

**Chapter 3: Better Than Alone**

"So, Wilson, where exactly are you staying?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, first I was camped out in my car with my buddies after it broke down, but somehow... I don't know how to explain it, but it disappeared. Then I found this old house but I couldn't stay there because... Well, you'll have to see it to believe it," the police officer replied.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?!" she abruptly demanded.  
  
"This town, it's... it's not safe. We should get out of here," Wilson said to her. "Maybe I can try to jumpstart your van?"  
  
"Sure. You can try. I think it's pretty dead though."  
  
"So, where is it parked?"  
  
"It's, uh, it's over there," she pointed at the fog and to her surprise she could not see the vehicle. "I swear! It was right over there!"  
  
"It's gone?" Wilson asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"Maybe Dan took it or..." She saw the look on his face. "Shut up! It's not funny!"  
  
"Who's Dan?"  
  
"He's my cameraman. He, uh, went missing this morning."  
  
"The town... I don't think it wants us to leave."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means," said Wilson, "That we're screwed."  
  
"Well, then we should find a way out!" Emily yelled.  
  
"All the exits I've seen so far are blocked off..."  
  
"Well then how the hell did you get in?!"  
  
"I, um... I don't remember."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, I came in from over there. Let's go."  
  
Wilson nodded. "Wait! Before we go, let me give you this. It's better than that pole." He handed her a pistol.  
  
"What the fuck do I need this for?"  
  
"You'll see," Wilson chimed.  
  
Emily was frightened by his words. What exactly was she going to have to defend herself against? Maybe he was crazy? After all, he'd been in this town for a while, seemingly alone. Emily didn't realize until now that she really didn't know him very well and she really didn't trust him. Emily sighed and thought, "I guess this is better than being alone."


	4. Billy And The Dead Man

**Chapter 4: Billy And The Dead Man**

"So... This gun is loaded, right?" she asked.  
  
Wilson smirked. "What do you think?"  
  
She stared at him. "There's only one thing I hate more than idiots. And that thing is sarcasm."  
  
"Um, okay. Sorry."  
  
There was an unsteady moment of silence and then Wilson asked, "Do you know how to use a gun?"  
  
Emily shook her head, no.  
  
"Maybe you should learn, then." Wilson placed the little Bernadelli 7.65 in the reporter's hands.  
  
Shivers went up Emily's spine as he touched her. She usually pushed people away when they attempted to get so near to her. But Wilson's touch was gentle, soothing even and she welcomed him.  
  
"Just hold your hands like this and cock it, like so."  
  
Emily nodded shyly.  
  
"Just point and shoot basically. The safety's off, so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"I don't have to worry about anything except shooting myself," she muttered, placing the gun in her pocket.  
  
So the two strangers continued wandering, silently without much more than a breath. Up ahead, Emily saw a shape that was unrecognizable with the surrounding fog. "What's that?" she asked, much curiosity embedded in her voice.  
  
Wilson shrugged, "I dunno. Let's go see."  
  
"I'm not so sure we should..." Emily replied.  
  
"We've both got weapons. Whatever it is we can handle it. I've been here for a while."  
  
"What if it's not? I mean, haven't you ever seen a horror movie?"  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"You know, by telling me we'll be fine, you've set us up for the ultimate death. I mean, that could be anything from a zombie to a mutilated possessed doll!"  
  
Wilson sighed. "Or it could be someone in dire need of our help. We could be risking someone's life."  
  
Emily gave him an accusing stare and followed him up to the strange object in the mist.  
  
When they got up to there, they saw it was a car wreck. A vehicle was crashed into a fence. A man sat in the drivers seat facing forward, completely decapitated. His head lay on the seat next to him, staring blankly at Emily and Wilson.  
  
"Oh my god," he said quietly.  
  
Emily turned away from the car and held her head and muttering obscenities and wishing she'd never seen that.  
  
Wilson stared into the back seats through the window. "Oh shit, Emily... There were kids in the car. A family..."  
  
"Oh God, oh, please don't tell me they're dead!" she cried.  
  
"No... They're gone," Wilson said in disbelief. "There's no blood. There's nothing at all."  
  
Emily turned back to the car, being very careful not to look at the driver. She peered into the back window of the little white corolla and saw a teddy bear and a few books. There was also a little pink backpack that probably belonged to the man's daughter. In a way, this reminded her of the past; family vacations and such. "Where did they go?"  
  
Wilson shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" There was a slight pause and then he said, "Let's keep going... Maybe we'll find some survivors."  
  
She silently agreed and continued walking.  
  
After an hour or so, and all hope of finding survivors was lost, they heard it. The wailing of a small child could be heard from a very close distance. Em and Wilson ran towards the sound, soon finding a little boy sitting in the dirt. He was crying alone, probably a victim of the car accident.  
  
Wilson knelt beside the child, "Are you okay?"  
  
The boy looked up at Wilson in fear. He shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "Did you come from that car down the road?"  
  
The kid didn't answer. He just sat there with his hands over his eyes, hiding the embarrassing tears.  
  
Emily went over beside him and introduced herself, "I'm Emily, and he's Wilson. What's your name?"  
  
The boy took his hands off his eyes and replied, "I'm Billy."  
  
She smiled, "So, Billy, where are your parents?"  
  
"I... I don't know!" he began to cry again.  
  
Her heart shattered like a rose dipped in liquid nitrogen. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "it's okay," over and over again.  
  
Wilson was somehow amazed how sweet she was with the boy. It was as if she'd had children before. "We should get going, Em... We can bring Billy with us."  
  
She nodded, "Billy, do you want to come with us?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand. The three were on their way to victory... or doom.


	5. A Plan

**Chapter 5: A Plan**

A long while passed before they saw anyone or anything. The sky was turning to a late afternoon sunset and a light wind blew at their backs. Billy was passed out over Wilson's shoulder, and Emily was getting restless. "I didn't think it'd take this long to walk through here."  
  
"Well, you did drive through before. It would've taken way less time to drive," he said, "We can stop if you're tired."  
  
Emily nodded, "I am... Let's sit for a few minutes." She walked over to a pile of cement blocks and sat on one contently. "Come sit. I'm sure you're tired too."  
  
Wilson obeyed her and took a cement block from the pile, placing it in front of Emily. He gave Billy to her and sat down.  
  
"So, Wilson... Do you have a family?"  
  
He sighed and stared at the ground in sorrow. "My wife left me last year after I got her pregnant. I've never seen my child."  
  
Emily felt bad for Wilson after he'd said this. And as she held Billy tighter, she felt her own longings for love. It was not the love from a relationship, but the love you get from a good friend, or children.  
  
Wilson looked up at her again, "So do you have a family?"  
  
Emily shook her head, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately though..." She stopped suddenly in fear, for behind Wilson, there stood the most disturbing of entities.  
  
He saw the expression on her face and immediately turned around to face a monster. He shot it four times in the head (it what seemed like a head) and then it fell down, presumably dead.  
  
"Was that...?" Emily asked, in shock.  
  
He nodded. "That was one of them. There will be more coming, let's go."  
  
Emily looked at the now waking Billy who'd heard the shots. "We've got to get going, sweetie. Sorry for waking you like this."  
  
"Mummy," he mumbled, hugging the woman tightly.  
  
She picked hum up and handed him to Wilson.  
  
"Emily, you've got to be ready to shoot okay? I can't hold my gun with the kid in my arms. And remember; don't shoot unless we're in danger. I don't have a whole lot of bullets." He flashed a smile and started walking with Emily following.  
  
"Don't you think we should stop and sleep or something?" Emily asked.  
  
"No way, sugar, it's too dangerous. Also, I found this map earlier. It says there's a school not too far off if I'm reading it correct. We can stay there tonight; we'll be safer indoors."  
  
"And what if those things are inside?"  
  
"Then we find a room where they aren't situated. They can't open doors, or at least I'm pretty sure they can't. I survived in that house."  
  
Emily sighed, "Okay, I guess it's a better plan than no plan at all."


	6. Why I Hate Dogs

**Chapter 6: Why I Hate Dogs**

Emily, Billy, and Wilson walked up to the school's front entrance. Emily tried the doorknob. "It's locked! Damn it Wilson!" she angrily remarked.

"I think there's another way in..." Wilson replied, "Schools always have more than one entrance."

Emily sighed, "More walking?! Damn it! What if we find more of those - those _things_?!"

"Then we avoid them as much as possible. Or we kill them. You're armed, and you've got limbs that work... trust me, I'd be more afraid if I was one of them."

"Right. Well I don't think they know what it feels like to be scared shitless."

Behind them, a two-headed demon dog was running towards the crew...

"What's that noise?" Billy asked.

"What noise, honey?" Emily inquired.

"The howling noise... it sounds like a wolf but it sounds like its sick or-" Billy stopped and backed away, pointing at the oncoming dog.

"Billy, what are you doing?" she asked,

"Behind you!" Wilson yelled.

"Aaaaah!" she cried as the dog's two mouths bit into her exposed thigh, "Oh God!! Oh God! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!!!"

Wilson took out his gun, aimed at the dog's head, and shot it four times. It loosened its bite and fell to the ground, dead. He ran over her, fearfully, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-- I think so... Just let me-" she replied, and passed out.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I've written a long one for chapter 7, so I think it kind of evens out. Short chapters are good though, I think.


	7. Midwich

**Chapter 7: Midwich**

When Emily woke up, she found herself lying on a bench in what seemed to be a deserted playground. Then she remembered where she was. "Aah!" she shrieked with pain, remembering the dog bite.

"Shh," Wilson told her, "It's going to be okay. You've stopped bleeding and I've got a bandage on your leg."

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked angrily.

"We're in the school playground. I found the key to the back door, but I wanted to rest for a while."

"What? Aren't you man enough to carry me over the school threshold? Or are you just calling me fat?!"

Wilson stared at her in anger. "Look, Emily; I don't care if you're ungrateful, and I don't care if you're a bitch, but don't you think you could at least pretend to be nice sometimes?"

"I... Sorry."

They were both silent for a second.

"Hey... Where's Billy?"

"I don't know..." Wilson replied, "After I shot the dog and you passed out, I looked around, and he was gone..."

"So you didn't stop to rest. You were looking for him."

Wilson nodded. "Why would he run off like that? In a town filled with monsters?"

Emily shook her head. "We should get inside. It's getting dark. Pretty soon we won't be able to see anything." She held out her hand, "Let's go. We'll find Billy tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, squeezing her hand, "Let's go inside." He carried her without difficulty and opened the back door of the school.

"Damn it's dark in here!" Emily exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Yeah..." Wilson replied, searching the wall with his elbow (his arms were holding Emily), "Uugh! Yuck!"

"What?!"

"I just felt something on the wall... I think it's blood!"

"Eww! Fuck!" Emily cried, "Let's go. Anything that smears blood on the wall is probably not something we want to hang out with."

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Only retards want adventures. The rest of us are good with real life."

Wilson rolled his eyes (but no one could see that in the dark). "Look, we're doing this _my_ way. We're going to find an empty room to camp out in... And then we're going to bolt the door shut and sleep for whatever time we can."

She had become silent in his arms, agreeing in her own way. So they proceeded to the back of the little room to find a wide open door. It was kind of strange considering most doors around here were impossible to open or locked from the inside. They went through to another hallway, finding another wide open door that lead to yet another hallway. This one seemed to have several classrooms.

He smiled at her, not saying a word; he just continued to walk up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, they both heard it. "Mmmm..." it was the mumbling of some kind of tortured thing; a monster.

"Oh God! Wilson! What are we going to do?!" she cried with fear.

"We'll just dodge it. Don't worry," he calmly replied, "We'll head for that door over there; the one with the light." Wilson ran as quickly as a guy carrying a 120 pound woman could. They dodged the little green zombie creature easily and ducked into the room quickly, bolting the door shut. Wilson set Emily down on the floor... And then, after the fear wore off, they saw where the light was coming from: Billy. He was playing with a couple of toy cars and a flashlight.

"Billy?!" Emily asked.

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"How did you get up here... without getting hurt?"

He shrugged his shoulders; "I don't know..." he mumbled and continued playing with his cars.

"Billy, you can't run off like that!" Wilson scolded, "You could've been seriously hurt by -- God knows what!"

The boy looked at Wilson in sadness and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Emily slowly got up and limped over to him and sat next to him. "It's okay, Billy," she said, caressing his soft red hair. She truly loved this child like she would her own.

Wilson smiled when he saw this. It reminded him of his wife and son that he never saw anymore. "Well, everyone... it's late. Let's make up a bed or something so we can sleep."

So, they made a bed of the cushions from the sofa. Wilson decided to keep watch at the door while Emily and Billy slept. Tomorrow, they would try to find Billy's family... And possibly find a way out of this horrible town.


End file.
